El Mundo de Kira
by Matt77
Summary: ¿Cómo sería el mundo si Kira hubiese triunfado? Si todos los sucesores de L, vivieran en el mundo creado por este Dios…Todo sería una utopía...Como regalo para MxMHolic.. Te amo mi princesa
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos, pues esta una historia muy gris, bueno algo gris que he escrito. A pesar de ello, lo hago con cariño y aunque sea un par de días más tardes (culpen a mi pobre y algo desgastada portátil), es para celebrarla fecha más importante de mi calendario y es … los diez y seis meses que tengo con Holic como mi novia.**_

_**Ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y sé que parezco disco rayado, pero es lo que siento…**_

_**La amo y realmente me siento bastante mal por no haber podido publicar esta historia el propio diez y siete…y posiblemente no quedo como debería quedar, porque la volví escribir, solo espero que les agrade y que a ti mi princesa, te guste la trama y su desarrollo…Tratare de actualizar mi otra historia y espero que esta vez no tenga tantas dificultades…**_

_**Finalmente Holic, como siempre digo, tal vez no soy el chico más increíble del mundo, ciertamente tengo varios defectos y pues soy torpe (con t mayúscula), pero encontrarte es lo más sorpréndete que he vivido, para mi tu eres perfecta…Durante estos diez y seis meses, he aprendido mucho de ti, me has permitido hacer cosas que no pensé que llegaría hacer y consigo inspiración para escribir…Amarte para mí es un honor y un privilegio…De todo corazón gracias.. Gracias por estar a mi lado, gracias por ser mi apoyo, mi amiga y mi mundo gracias…Te amo y siempre te amare.. Soy tu cachorro y tu mi dueña…TE ADORO MI PRINCESA…perdóname lo tarde en publicar y como siempre espero que te guste mi amor…**_

_**Te amo mi princesa…**_

_**Advertencia: Algo denso, pesado y al principio un tanto confuso….encontraran errores ortográficos y de redacción (perdonen), algo de acción y un poco de misterio…**_

_**Disclaimer: No es mío!.. Es de Tsugumi Obah y Takeshi Ohbata y aun no me demandan.. a Dios Gracias…**_

_**Para ti mi princesa…Te amo Holic…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Caballeros de Cristal<strong>_

Un caballero de cristal frágiles y quebradizos, pero siguen siendo caballeros, en su naturaleza esta la nobleza y rectitud y en su pecho un noble corazón, eres un caballero de cristal, busca la salida de este lugar….

-Solo un poco más, un poco más- Murmuraba casi sin aliento, siguiendo el mapa mental, de aquella ciudad.- Solo debo llegar a la puerta solo a la puerta.

Las balas pasaban tan cerca que podía sentir el calor que despedía la misma contra mi piel. Era perseguido brutalmente y todas mis cartas bajo la manga habían quedado atrás con los dos sujeto que logre neutralizar.

Correr, huir, debo sobrevivir. Las lágrimas rodaban por mi mejilla, mientras suplicaba clemencia, no moriré así, no así.

Los callejones se hacían más pequeños y correr sobre las nieve hacia las cosas más difíciles, era torpe y estaba aterrado, necesitaba esconderme. Doble en una esquina, cuando sentí el verdadero dolor, manifestarse como una bala, que penetraba mi pierna. Tropecé y caí, manchando de un rojo escarlata la nieve.

-Duele- Murmure, arrastrándome con mis últimas fuerzas, pues estaba a unos cuantos metros, de la puerta. Sentí como una bota pesada golpeaba mi espalda, obligándome a detenerme.

-Hasta aquí llegas- Escuche esa escalofriante voz, mientras estiraba mi mano ensangrentada hacia la puerta.

El sujeto, me empujo y pude quedar frente a él. Su ropa negra y sus facciones, que no mostraba remordimiento, a pesar de estar apuntando a solo un niño.

-Morirás- sentencio, recargando su arma y apuntando hacia mi cabeza y yo solo pude gritar con todas mis fuerzas.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Escuche un grito y vi las aves levantar su vuelo, pero lo ignore, eso era imposible, no aquí, no en este mundo….

Invierno, la nieve blanca cubría toda la ciudad, mientras en el cielo, las nubes cargadas amenazaban con una de las más fuertes tormentas de nieve, jamás registrada.

Capa sobre capa, de ese material blanco era constituida por millones y millones de copos, formados delicadamente, parece mentira la complejidad de las cosas que construye la naturaleza.

Una suave brisa, golpeo un árbol y en el agitar toda la nieve que cargaban sus ramas, cayó al suelo y fue en ese momento cuando me convertí, en un copo, solamente cayendo, fundiéndome con el entorno, siendo libre.

Lentamente mis manos se alejaban del mesón de madera áspero y mis piernas inconscientemente comenzaron a moverse, solo para aproximarse aquella ventana, que daba al exterior y que me permitía aislarme de todo a mí alrededor.

Desintegrarme y perderme, eran palabras que me repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, la sensación de libertad, más allá de todo, más allá de cualquier cosa….Volé…

-Por favor de pie para citar el juramento- escuche aquella, voz distante, aterradora y mis alas desaparecieron, volviendo al duro suelo de mi realidad. De mala gana me levante junto a todos mis compañeros y al mismo tiempo citamos el juramento.

-Juro lealtad a Kira, juro conservar y mantener a costa de mi vida la utopía construida por nuestro Dios encarnado. Juro ser sincero y seguir las reglas impuesta por nuestro líder. Juro lealtad a Kira- La campana del fin de clases sonó y me alistaba a salir del salón cuando mi profesora, con cara de cacatúa desplumada, me llamo

-Setecientos, setenta y siete. Me gustaría que para el próximo juramento, lo dijera con más ánimo y más fuerza.

-Si señorita así lo hare- Dije tomando mis cosas y saliendo del salón.

¿Utopía?, para mí el concepto era intangible, extraño, etéreo, pero esa era la vida que vivimos y para muchos, era la mejor vida, pues el mundo, está libre de guerras, hambres y violencia, era tan seguro que se podía dormir en las calles, con las puertas abiertas y nada absolutamente nada ocurriría, así que existía la paz perfecta, una paz, que era emanada del gran dios Kira y que para alcanzarse debía sacrificarse ciertas cosas.

Todo niño al nacer, debe ser identificado con un numero único, un sistema de vigilancia, le rodea hasta su muerte y obtendrá todo lo que desees a medida que sus posibilidades lo permita, cualquier desviación o falla, es condenada con la muerte y su número como su historia será borrado de la faz de la tierra.

Mi número setecientos setenta y siete, aunque mi madre, prefieren llamarme Matt, es un apodo de cariño y a pesar de que recibí un nombre al nacer, pues todos me llaman por mi número.

-Hey triple siete-Escuche a lo lejos-¿Vendrás a la fiesta?.

-Hola, cuatrocientos. No yo paso- Conteste.

-Vamos, Matt no seas aburrido, además quiero obsequiarte algo de cumpleaños.

-Linda, no me gustan los tumultos, prefiero quedarme en mi casa y…

-Y consumir tu vida con las consolas- Ella suspiro- Eres una causa perdida- Agacho la mirada y yo apenas sonreí-Posiblemente yo sea la causa perdida, así que toma- La chica saco algo de su mochila delicadamente envuelto- Feliz cumpleaños Matt- Dijo ella para abrazarme fuertemente y finalmente posar un beso en mi mejilla-Lamento la demora, sé que cumpliste años hace tres días, pero espero que te guste.

-Claro que así será- sonreí amablemente- Gracias- agregue no entendiendo sus constantes manifestaciones de afecto, eran un poco incomodas para mí, pero aun así, las pasaba por alto.

-Bien debo irme- Dijo ella, en extremo sonrojada-Cuídate.- Agrego, para luego salir corriendo.

-Vaya sí que es rara- Murmure, tomando mi supuesto regalo y caminando hacia la salida de la escuela, donde antes de salir, mi número, era verificado.

- Setecientos, setenta y siete, ¿jura lealtad a Kira?- Me cuestiono una máquina.

-Lo juro- Respondí.

Al salir, retome mis pensamientos, mientras una cuidad hermosamente decorada y perfectamente limpia le daba la bienvenida a mis pasos.

Este lugar fue diseñado, para personas como yo, "niños genios", todos dignos sucesores del gran Dios Kira. Éramos educados en esta escuela especial, donde nuestros talentos, eran explotados y finalmente éramos escogidos, para ocupar un cargo de poder dentro de la gran organización, aunque muchos se atrevían a decidir que teníamos un futuro escrito y que no podíamos hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Me adentraba en el parque gran monumento, era un lugar donde se levantaban las estatuas, de las personas que habían contribuido a la gran obra de Kira.

-Uno, dos, tres- Conté los monumentos y tome hacia la izquierda, justo detrás de unos de los grandes arbustos, encontré mi lugar privado, un sitio, donde las cámaras de Kira, no pueden seguirte, un punto ciego. Este lugar lo había encontrado por accidente, cuando apenas tenía seis años y ya a mis trece, era adicto a el, pues pasaba la mayoría del tiempo, tumbado en la grama, viendo al cielo. Aquí había conocido mi adicción a los videos juegos, como a los cigarrillos, aquí tenia paz.

Hurgue dentro de mi mochila y encontré mi regalo, sabía exactamente lo que era y los sacrificios que había hecho Linda para obtener este artículo. Suspire y lentamente le quite el envoltorio, para observar un empaque extra grande de Malboros Rojos.

-Genial- Murmure, tomando uno y comenzando a degustar el grato sabor de la nicotina de en mis labios y lentamente mis ojos se hicieron pesados hasta caer en un profundo sueño…

Cuando desperté, me encontraba en la oscuridad, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero ya era hora de regresar a casa.

Caminaba tranquilo en las calles, repletas de monotonía, acercándome a casa, cuando vi como la ventana de mi habitación estaba abierta, sabía que no la había dejado abierta, algo raro había sucedido.

Corrí rápidamente a casa, entre a ella, solo para encontrar que todo estaba en completa y total oscuridad.

-Hola- Grite quitándome los zapatos y quedando en calcetas- Mamá- Murmure mientras a tientas, lograba llegar hasta las escaleras-Hola- repetí, temeroso de lo que pudiera salir de la oscuridad, subiendo cada escalón hasta el piso superior.

El largo pasillo, parecía querer tragarme. Lentamente camine hacia la puerta de mi habitación y con mi mano temblorosa, tome el picaporte, sintiendo como algo pegajoso y resbaladizo lo bañaba. Sin pensarlo, limpie el material de mi mano, pasándola por mi ropa y tome de nuevo el picaporte accionándolo y así abrí la puerta.

Di un paso y mis pies se empaparon del extraño líquido, el terror inundaba mis venas, cuando las luces altas de un auto iluminaron mi habitación y me mostraron que el extraño líquido no era otra cosa que sangre.

Mis manos, pies y ropa, tenía ese color, todo comenzó a dar vueltas y cuando estuve a punto de gritar una mano sostuvo mi boca mientras empuñaba una tijera contra mi cuello.

No podía verle muy bien por la oscuridad reinante, pero en un breve instante de luz, de otro auto que pasaba por la calle, me permitió divisar sus ojos, extremadamente azules, su cabello amarillo y su mano empapada de sangre. No era mayor que yo, pero sus ojos mostraban, el terror de estar en un lugar desconocido y frente a alguien que pudiera lastimarle. Dolor, compasión y algo más que no pude definir

-Estas herido- Murmure, apenas pudiendo respirar, porque el chico presionaba más mis labios y la punta de la tijera, se encajaba más en mi cuello.

-No te muevas- Me amenazo el chico.

-Quiero ayudarte- Susurre-No te hare daño-El chico medito por unos segundos, sentía que yo no podía verle, pero él sí, así que era como si me estuviera juzgando y de ello dependía mi propia vida….Lentamente comenzó a liberar mi boca. Extendí mi mano para encender la luz, cuando de nuevo sentí el filo de la tijera en mi cuello- No pasa nada, necesito ver el daño- Tome el cordel de la lámpara de mesa, la encendí y proyecte la luz hacia el cuerpo de mi invasor, topándome enseguida, con la herida de bala, en su pierna derecha.-¿Puedes moverte?- Le pregunte y él intento, dar un paso pero tropezó y cayó en mis brazos.-No te preocupes se lo que tengo que hacer.

Con cuidado corte el pantalón negro y logre localizar la herida, la desinfecte, suture y vende, apenas alumbrado por la tenue luz de una lámpara de mesa.

-No presiones tanto- Se quejó el chico mientras trataba de acomodar el vendaje de su pierna.

-Lo siento-Murmure.

-No pensé que un seguidor de Kira se disculpara- Contesto altaneramente, viéndome directamente los ojos- Y menos un galardonado genio.

-No soy un seguidor- dije- Y pues no soy galardonado

-Claro que lo eres, ese número tatuado en tu muñeca me lo dice- El chico señalo mi muñeca. Cubrí mi muñeca con mi mano y trate de ocultar mi vergüenza.- Y estos diplomas me lo confirman- Sentí como el calor cubría mis mejillas.

-Me llamo Matt- Respondí, sonriendo, ganándome una mirada de desconfianza por parte de mi inesperada visita.

-Soy Mello- contesto, levantándose del suelo y sintiendo alivio en su pierna.

-¿No tienes código de barras?- Cuestione mientras recogía las cosas ensangrentadas

-No, yo soy libre- Dijo, levantando ambas muñecas al aire- Tan libre como para herirme.- El chico se mareo y palideció

-Debes descansar-le dije tomándolo en brazos y recostándolo en mi cama. Sonreí mientras lo cubría con mis frazadas de muñequitos-Te traeré un poco de agua..

-No- dijo él tomando mi mano-No me dejes solo- Sus manos eran muy tibia, extremadamente tibia.

-Tienes fiebre- Me acerque a él, bese su frente y luego sus labios.-No puedo permitir que suba más…

-Solo quédate conmigo-Susurro prendiéndose de mi cuello, no sabía cómo reaccionar, pues a decir verdad no me molestaba su cercanía

Sin meditarlo dos veces, me recosté a su lado y abrazándolo con fuerza solo pedí que el calor de mi cuerpo, mantuviera la fiebre a raya…

-Somos caballeros de cristal, frágiles y quebradizos…-Murmuraba-Matt

-Ummm- murmure, mientras mis ojos se cerraban

-Gracias-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Para ti mi mini mello… TE AMO CON TODO MI SER.. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE MI PRINCESA….<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola se que este chap no es nada navideño pero….como siempre es de regalo para mi princesa hermosa y perfecta HOLIC….FELIZ NAVIDAD MI REINA ….**

**Espero que te guste mi amor lo escribi, con cariño y amor para ti.. **

**TE AMO MI REINA Y DE VERDAD ESTOY AGRADECIDO DE QUE ESTES A MI LADO, DE QUE ME INSPIRES Y ME MOTIVES A SEGUIR…**

**TE AMO MI AMOR.. TE AMO Y SOLO QUIERO QUE CADA SEGUNDO DE TU VIDA SEAS FELIZ…**

**TE AMO Y SIEMPRE TE AMARE MI PRINCESA…MI MINI MELLO.. MI VIDA…TE AMO…**

**A toda la amable gente de fanfiction.. feliz navidad.. mis mejores deseos para ustedes y sus familias y que reciban todo lo que pidan y su corazón desea…**

**Gracias por sus review Ayiw Kun.. vaya no pensé que fuese a gustar…no soy un genio…aunque gracias por decir que te gusta como escribo.. Feliz navidad..**

**Yukinomare…Pues gracias..si es algo extraño imaginar el mundo de kira y pues gracias por la felicitación… y por desear, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con Holic.. sencillamente la amo con todo mi corazón.. feliz navidad**

**Meyamoa…Perdona que corte tu nombre….Feliz navidad y pues gracias por la review .. **

**Mail jeevass.. pues es genial que te gustara.. Feliz navidad y gracias por la review…**

**MI PRINCESA…para ti cada latido de mi corazón, cada suspiro, cada beso y abrazo.. cada te amo…mi vida entera para ti.. te amo GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW y como siempre mi amor hermosa ….. TE AMO MI AMOR TE AMO PRINCESA…TE ADORO MI VIDA..ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE**

* * *

><p><strong>CONSECUENCIAS<strong>

Somos caballeros de cristal, frágiles y quebradizos…-Murmuraba-Matt

-Ummm- murmure, mientras mis ojos se cerraban

-Gracias-

Aquellos ojos azules y el cabello desarreglado, solo marcaban su evidente fragilidad, a simple vista parecía una chica, pero su voz, su voz, hacía que recapacitaras y dudaras en preguntar cualquier tontería que te cruzara por la mente….Pero un recuerdo, un recuerdo puede valer más que mil cosas en este mundo…

Allí estaba yo, en medio de esta situación, con unas enormes esposas firmemente asegurada en mis muñecas, vistiendo una braga de color naranja y rodeado de dos posibles sentenciados a muertes, en un tribunal, en donde no había testigos, jurados o juez, solo había una orden dictaminada, por un frio computador.

Pensé oscuramente, que lo último que vería, seria las frías y blancas paredes de este supuesto tribunal y que los únicos que verían mi muerte eran estos dos completos extraños.

A mi madre se le había prohibido la entrada, esencialmente por que considerarían morboso, ver como su hijo se arrastraba hasta la muerte, así que esto era algo que debía enfrentar solo y mientras mi conciencia me gritaba eso, la curiosidad dominaba mis sentidos. ¿Acaso me dolerá?, ¿Qué veré?, ¿Él estará allí?...Pensar en la muerte nunca es divertido, nunca es feliz, porque tu propia partida no pesa, ¿con tal? No tengo mucho que contar, pero al dejar atrás personas que sabes que lastimaras, eso pesa, eso lastima…

-Doscientos treinta y seis- escuche la misteriosa voz-Se le acusa de tener un comportamiento, poco digno. Durante dos años ha mantenido una relación, con una persona de su mismo género y en dos oportunidades, se le ha llamado la atención y usted en ambos casos, decidió ignorar estas recomendaciones.

-¡No hay nada de malo!- Grito el sujeto-

-Por sus constantes faltas a la moral, es condenado-

-¡No!- Grito más desesperado el hombre, corriendo a todas direcciones y con sus esposas comenzó a golpear las paredes.-No hay ley, que me condene, no hay nada que me castigue.- Yo retrocedía, mientras el sujeto que acompañaba esta en completo estado de conmoción, solo viendo el espectáculo.

-Su condena, se ejecutara en cinco segundos.- En la fría pantalla los números aparecieron en rojo sangre-Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…D-

El hombre cayo de rodillas y con su mano derecha presiono su pecho.

-Tiene un ataque- Murmure- ¿Haz algo?- Grite viendo al otro sujeto que solo, contemplaba el suceso fríamente.

Corrí hacia el hombre y trate de poner mis manos en su pecho, para poder darle los primeros auxilios, pero el ataque, fue tan rápido, que todos mis intentos fueron en vano, el hombre dejo de respirar, ya no tenía pulso y en sus ojos ya no había brillo.

-No- susurre estando de rodillas, no entendia lo que sucedia cuando de la nada un pequeño robot llego, corrió hasta su muñeca y con un aditamento, corto su piel, derramando sangre, extrajo un pequeño chip, parecido a un tubo metálico y con un láser, borro de su muñeca el código de barras.

-D…Delete- Murmuro el sujeto que tenía a mi lado, viendo fijamente el monitor que nos sentenciaría.

El terror inundo mis venas, quería correr, huir, quiero estar con mi madre, pero antes que callera presa del pánico, los altavoces resonaron.

-Ochocientos cuarenta, se le acusa de ayudar y formar parte de la resistencia contra el sumo líder Kira-¿Resistencia? ¿hay alguien que pueda resistirse?, pensé- Su condena se ejecutara en cinco segundos y durara tres minutos.

El hombre con una paz excelsa, no grito, no corrió, solo sonrió, mientras en el monitor el conteo regresivo, comenzó. Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…D.

-Cuando pierdes todo ya nada te vale- susurro antes de llevar sus manos a la cabeza, mientras parecía sufrir de dolores intensos. Lo que había visto, me había llevado al borde de la demencia, mientras la fría luz de aquella habitación blanca quemaba mis retinas. Escuchaba los gritos y veía al sujeto retorcerse, mientras sus ojos, hervían de sangre.

-Ahhhhh! No, no…- Caí de rodillas, cubriendo mis oídos, meciéndome rítmicamente preso de mi temor, solo pensando cómo sería mi sentencia, pero la imaginación no fue lo suficientemente rápida, pues mientras el sujeto lentamente era torturado, la voz, me llamo.

-Setecientos setenta y siete. Se le acusa de ayudar a un prófugo de la ley, un individuo considerado de alta peligrosidad. Por eso su sentencia….-Esperaba una muerte larga y dolorosa, cuando de repente, una voz más humana resonó-¿Por qué?.

-¿Por qué?- Murmure.

-¿Por qué lo ayudaste?- Pregunto.

-Parecía.. Parecía.. Parecía lastimado- Conteste apenas levantando la cabeza-No era mayor que yo…

-¿Compasión?- Me interrumpió la voz y yo solo asentí. El silencio me rodeo por unos cuantos segundos, que me parecieron horas, cuando finalmente la voz mecánica reacciono.

- Su condena se ejecutara en cinco segundos. Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…E

Estigma una marca profunda en tu piel, dolorosa, penosa en mucho aspectos, para muchos una cruz, para mí un milagro y aunque mis manos o mi rostro no estuviera marcado, aquel encuentro, era mi estigma.

Divagaba, con la mirada fija, en aquella vitrina llena de trofeos, no detallaba nada, solo pensaba y me perdía en mis pensamientos, hasta que por un parlante, escuche la inquisitiva voz.

-Setecientos setenta y siete, no te veo trapear el piso, ¿Qué esperas?-

-Lo siento, mucho señor- conteste, mientras una cámara me vigilaba de cerca.

Había pasado un par de años de aquel encuentro y de haber visto la muerte en una fría sala de un tribunal. Mi sentencia, como su inicial lo indica es el Estigma.

Mi madre, como yo fuimos estigmatizados, nadie se nos acercaba, ninguna escuela me recibiría y nadie me hablaría…

De ser un niño genio quede como conserje del mismo lugar donde yo algún día trabajaría, es decir, la división de inteligencia y anti hacking. ¿Molestarme?, pues no me molesta mi presente, porque después de haber visto lo que vi, ser trapeador no era tan malo.

El agua jabonosa era extendida en todo el pasillo, cuando sentí como una mano me jalaba al interior de un cubículo.

-Shhh- Me chito alguien-

-¿Linda?, te he dicho que no me asustes así- Murmure, alejándome de ella-

-Mira lo que tengo para ti Matt- La chica saco de la nada un vaso repleto del elixir de los dioses- Ta tan.. Café oscuro, como te gusta-

-Vaya, gracias- Murmure, tomando el vaso de su mano y dando una probada.

-¿A qué hora sales?- Me pregunto.

-En unos diez minutos-Conteste dando otro sorbo al excelente café.

-Excelente, nos iremos juntos, te espero en la salida- Dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa…

Linda, la única "amiga" que tenía, a veces me preguntaba ¿Por qué ella seguía buscándome, me ayudaba y se preocupaba por mí?, la verdad nunca sabia como responder, pero ya era tarde como para cuestionarme.

Me cambiaba de ropa de trabajo, para usar mi playera de rayas viejas, un jean bastante deteriorado, mis botas y un cálido abrigo…

-El tiempo ha pasado- Murmure, viéndome al espejo y notando las grandes ojeras que tenía.

-Matty!- escuche a Linda gritar desde la entrada

-Hola- conteste apenas.

-Bien y ¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto la chica colgándose de mi brazo.

-¿Hacer con qué?- respondí.

-Vamos, no te hagas el ingenuo, hoy es tu cumpleaños-

-A eso-Conteste sin ánimo.

-Oye, anímate, tenemos que celebrar….

Yo no quería celebrar, la verdad solo quería irme a casa, pero Linda, Linda era la única que aún se acercaba a mí y a mi madre.

-Matt- Linda tronaba sus dedos frente a mí-Matt, estas más ido que de costumbre-

-Lo siento, estoy cansado- Murmure, en la parada del autobús.

-Eres una causa perdida Mail Jeevas, no quisiste celebrar, solo me permitiste que te acompañara hasta la parada de la ruta de mi autobús y tampoco quieres aceptar el empleo que te ofrecí- Ella suspiro-No entiendo como alguien como tú, con un coeficiente superior al mío, trapeas pasillos.

-No me puedo quejar, Linda- Suspire, realmente es lo de menos, pensé y mientras lo hacía algo extraño sucedió, Linda comenzó a acortar la distancia que nos separaba.

-Cambiaste, eso no me gusta- Murmuro ella, rodeando mi cuellos con sus brazos- Aun así, es extraño para mí, porque no puedo sacarte de mi mente-

-¿Qué?- pregunte apenas, porque la chica ya me estaba besando…

Ella se alejó de mi completamente sonrojada, viéndome fijamente.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto.

-Yo… eh.. yo….

-¿No sentiste nada?- Cuestiono ella, con cara de frustrada y yo no sabia que responder- Es decir, ¿no te gusto?, ¿no te sientes atraído?- Ella preguntaba, mientras yo no entendía.

-Linda yo…- Trate de responder

-Mejor no me digas- ella agacho la cabeza- Solo quieres ser mi amigo- Linda comenzó lentamente a alejarse

-Linda no…yo…es que no se que decir- Conteste y ella parecía muy molesta y lastimada, lo ultimo que quería era lastimar a mi única amiga.-Dame tiempo y…

Todas las palabras, se anularon de mi mente, pues de la nada, un extraño centellar a lo lejos de la calle llamo mi atención…

Un cabello amarillo, se destaco en la oscuridad…

-Mello- murmure corriendo en su dirección- Lo siento Linda-grite alejándome de ella- Hablamos luego.

-Permiso- Gritaba y a veces empujaba. Las personas caminadas sumidas en sus pensamientos mientras yo trataba de abrirme paso entre la multitud- Mello- Grite desesperado- Mello!-pero no obtuve respuesta, así que perdí el rastro.- Mello- Murmure mientras era arrastrado por las personas….- ¿Dónde estas?

-Somos caballeros de cristal, frágiles y quebradizos…Para cada accion siempre habra una consecuencia-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Te amo mi reina.. te amo mi amor.. te amo mi mini mello..te amo…TE AMOOOOOOOO!..<strong>_

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD MI AMOR….**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola fanfiction… Aquí Matt777, publicando la continuación de esta mi historia mas gris…Esta historia como bien saben esta dedicada a mi amada y adorada novia MxM Holic… pero hoy hago la publicación por que hoy cumplimos diez y siete meses juntos, y es diez y siete…ES DECIR DIEZ Y SIETE DIEZ Y SIETE…**_

_**Pues sinceramente ella es increíble, la chica, mas sorprendente, increíble, perfecta, amable, paciente y hermosa…LA AMO LA ADORO CON TODO MI CORAZON…ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…**_

_**Siempre estare para ti, siempre te amare y siempre cuidare de ti…espero que te guste esta continuación, se que esta quedando algo denso, pero espero que te agrade, mi princesa…**_

_**Ayiw-Kun…no creo que sonaras hiriente en ningún momento, es tu opinión y es genial que te guste mucho**_

_**Yuriko mare…Pues gracias y pues aquí esta la continuación…**_

_**Red crayon.. Gracias por la review..y Nº6, leí la sinopsis y el primer chap…en donde todos vemos videos…. y me pregunte como serian las cosas..La verdad aunque te parezca extraño, soy algo torpe con los animes, solo he visto dos completo, Death Note y un anime que me recomendó Holic…si soy un desastre…Gracias por la review y pues eres la segunda persona que me recomienda el anime a ver si me animo un poco….**_

_**Mihael Jeevas…Gracias por la reviews…espero que te guste**_

_**Chibi tan…Calma, esperemos que este chap te aclare un poco.. Bueno creo que te dejara mas dudas..pero allí voy un poco de paciencia.. espero que te guste y pues gracias por la reviews..**_

_**Gracias a todos por leer o agregarme en favoritos, pero en especial a Holic…gracias por ser tu, única, increíble, hermosa y perfecta…TE AMO SOY TU CACHORRO Y TU MI DUEÑA…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>La muerte es lo que me espera….<strong>_

Corriendo por mi vida, fue el instante en donde lo sentí por primera vez. La punzada atravesaba mi pecho y terminaba en mi espalda, mientras un dolor intenso se manifestaba en mi brazo derecho.

Condenado, sabía que lo estaba, pero aun así me negaba a aceptar mi sentencia. Trate de ignorar al máximo el dolor y la evidente gravedad de mis síntomas, mientras obligaba a mis piernas a correr sin detenerme.

-Muévete, pareces una niña- Grito, pero yo estaba llegando a mis limites- Maldición- Murmuro muy audible- Mejor lo hacemos aquí o será muy tarde- Dijo volviendo un poco sus pasos, para tomarme por los hombros y agregar- De rodillas- Sin dudar lo hice, esperando solo su siguiente orden. Hurgo dentro de su chaqueta negra y extrajo de ella una especie de escarpelo muy afilado, lo extendió y agrego- Tienes menos de cinco minutos para extraerlo y no me pidas anestesia, porque lo único que tengo es esta arma- Saco aquella enorme arma plateada extremadamente brillante y giro, solo para alejarse de mí y montar guardia al final de aquel lúgubre callejón..

El escarpelo, temblaba en mi mano, no tenía tino de ningún tipo, pero aun así, subí lentamente la manga de mi playera, para encontrar en pequeño objeto debajo de mi piel.

Mi vena, pulsaba a un ritmo alarmante, mientras el incesante dolor de pecho y espalda me aturdía..

Debajo de una barra, marcada con un siete, yacía el objeto que debía extraer, un fino tubo metálico, cuya función principal era de rastreo e identificación.

Como mi surda temblando, levante el escarpelo y apunte, con la mayor precisión, para hacer el corte.

La hoja se acercaba lentamente a la piel de mi muñeca, cuando el dolor en mi pecho se hizo insoportable.

-Agh- me queje levemente, pero fue suficiente como para hacer que volteara.

-No, no, no- Grito- Maldito perro no se te ocurra morir, no se te ocurra dejar esto así, no tienes ningún derecho- Añadió, mientras yo caía hacia un costado y mi manos se extendía liberando el fino escarpelo. Sentí sus dedos fríos sobre mi cuello- Tu pulso está débil, tienes un infarto- Su voz se hacía más tenue, débil y distante, la luz extrañamente me rodeo, mientras sentía los últimos intentos desesperados de mi acompañante por traerme a la vida. Pude sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío, mientras que mis ojos, captaban la última imagen. Él empuñaba un arma, pensé débilmente, un disparo no sería tan malo, cerré mis ojos, solo para escuchar- No te he ordenado morir- Sentí como algo puntiagudo atravesó la piel de mi brazo derecho y me produjo un dolor quemante.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!- grite….

Flash back

Caminaba disperso entre la multitud de personas, cuestionaba si lo que había visto era real, si después de tantos años, aquel chico había logrado sobrevivir y crecido, pero todas las ideas y pensamientos se anularon de mi mente, cuando vi unas luces rojas y azules iluminar el callejón donde quedaba mi casa.

-¿Qué..? –le pregunte a la nada, mientras caminaba más rápidamente.

Mi casa estaba rodeada de policías y de paramédicos…

Mi corazón latía a toda velocidad, mientras me abría paso, entre los curiosos y los vecinos, para entrar a casa.

-¿Mamá?- pregunte, viendo hacia la pequeña cocina y corriendo hacia las habitaciones…

Podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón, cuando tome el pomo de la puerta de su habitación y al abrirla, me encontré con una imagen escalofriante.

En todas las paredes había escrito en lápiz negro, "No hay un solo Kira". Mi madre yacía en medio de la habitación.

-Mamá- Quise correr hacia donde ella estaba, pero el cañón de una enorme arma, me apunto directamente a la cabeza.

-Numero- Soltó

-Es mi madre, por Dios, ¿está bien?- Grite temblando

-Numero- repitió

-¿Esta viva? ¿Qué sucedió?, por favor- Suplicaba, mientras las primeras lágrimas de terror y confusión llenaban mis ojos.

-Numero- grito el sujeto, enterrando el cañón de su arma en mi cabeza y obligándome a caer de rodillas.

-Setecientos, setenta y siente- Murmure, solo para ver a mi madre pasar a mi lado, en una camilla de los paramédicos

-¿Mail Jeevas?- Pregunto el sujeto, pero yo no me atreví a decir nada- ¿Eres Mail Jeevas?- Cuestiono el policía y yo apenas pudo asentir. El sujeto bajo su arma y agrego- Tu madre sufrió un infarto.

-¿Infarto?- Apenas pude hablar, pues veía la habitación de mi madre grafiteada, parecía un acto vandálico, algo imposible en el reino de Kira.

-Debes ir al hospital con ella- Dijo- Nosotros nos encargaremos de los demás

-¿Encargarse?, pero…-no me dejaron hablar, porque un sujeto me tomo por los brazos y me arrastro fuera de mi casa.

Ya no me importaba lo que había visto, solo me importaba, mantenerme junto a mi madre.

Tomaba su mano firmemente, mientras el rostro de la mujer que me había dado todo, lucia pálido, mostrando que la poca fuerza que tenia. La detallaba y pensaba que solo horas atrás, ella estaba bien, que no tenia sentido lo que sucedía, por que desde que Kira, había ascendido al trono universal, los infartos solo eran utilizado como sentencia de muertes. Todos los habitantes de este nuevo mundo, eran inoculados con un antídoto especial, que podía corregir cualquier problema cardiaco. Suspire y solo hice esa pregunta.

-¿Ella fue sentenciada?- el sujeto que me acompañaba en la ambulancia, me miro fijamente y negó con su cabeza.

Si ella no había sido sentenciada, ¿que demonios había sucedido?…

Mientras mi madre yacía inconsciente en la cama de una fría habitación de un hospital, yo la observaba desde una pequeña silla, las dudas se incrementaban, lo que había visto en la habitación de mi casa, el infarto y demás cabos sueltos rondaban por mi cabeza.

-Un segundo Kira- murmure y el solo hecho de imaginar eso, me causaba escalofríos. Suspire tratando de buscar paz, mi madre seguía delicada y yo pues no podía hacer mucho para mejorar su situación.

Me puse de pie y camine hacia la salida, solo para encontrarme a un par de policías muy bien armados que custodiaban el lugar.

-¿Numero?- Grito uno de ellos apenas puse un pie fuera de la habitación.

-Setecientos setenta y siete- Respondí, el hojeo una pequeña lista y dijo.

-Debes venir conmigo, mi comandante te espera- El hombre vestido de negro, le hizo una señal al otro sujeto para que se quedara custodiando la entrada de la habitación de mi madre.

Sabia que si había armas de por medio, dudar o cuestionar, no ayudaría en nada. Caminaba luciendo lo mas sumiso posible, hasta que el policía se detuvo frente a una pequeña habitación, abrió la puerta y me ordeno que esperara.

Camine hacia ese lugar, iluminado pero con esa extraña sensación de oscuridad y de que alguien te vigilaba, me hacia recordar aquel instante donde fui sentenciado al estigma.

A cada instante me sentía mas y mas nervioso, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y de la nada salió un sujeto, de cabello largo negro y su traje era del mismo color, resaltando una corbata blanca, usaba gafas y parecía ser bastante temible, por la fría expresión en su rostro y sus ojos marcadamente rasgados.

-Mail Jeevas, ¿supongo?- Dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de si- soy Teru, Teru Mikami- Era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre, pero aun asi sabia que no debía confiarme de él- Lamento mucho lo de tu madre y estoy aquí para hacerte un par de preguntas, así que te sugiero que me respondas lo mas sincero posible.-Yo apenas asentí, por que el sujeto tenia pinta de ir en serio. El hombre saco un bolígrafo y una libreta negra, camino con mucha lentitud hacia la otra silla que había en el salón. Se sentó, sacudió sus pantalones, para luego cruzar sus piernas.- Muy bien setecientos setenta y siete, dime, tu madre ha sufrido cambios de personalidad recientemente.

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?, mi madre es mi madre, suspire cansado, toda esta situación me molestaba, así que decidí responder rápido.

-No.

-¿Se ha comportado de forma inusual?- Pregunto

-No- el arqueo su ceja y escribió algo en su libreta.

-El informe dice, que encontraste a tu madre justo en el momento, en que los paramédicos la atendían- comencé a sudar- ¿Qué específicamente viste?.

-Pues señor Mikami, no vi mucho.- Sonreí y lleve mi mano al cuello- Estaba mas preocupado por mi madre que por cualquier otra cosa.- El hombre me observo fríamente, durante unos segundos y finalmente se levanto.

-Entiendo Mail- dijo caminando hacia mi, mientras metía su mano, en su saco. Diablos un arma, tiene un arma, me disparara. Se aproximaba mas y mas y de un momento a otro cerré los ojos, solo esperando el balazo….pero este nunca llego, así que solo abrí un ojo, para captar una tarjeta justo frente de mi nariz- Si recuerda o tiene mayor información, comuníquese conmigo-tome la tarjeta y asentí-Uno de los policías lo escoltara a su casa, ya se acabaron las horas de visitas.- Dijo alejándose de mi..

Temía dejar a mi madre, pero sea lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo si armaba alboroto, podía causar mayor daño que bien. Tenia que ser precavido y sigiloso, por que estaba siendo observado….

Esa amarga noche, cuando llegue a mi casa, no encontré un desastre, la habitación donde había encontrado a mi madre estaba pintada y arreglada, no había marca de algún daño y lo que mis ojos captaron estaba borrado…¿Alucinaciones? Me pregunte, pero sabia que lo que había visto era real, aun así, no era la primera vez que mi mente me engaña.

Apenas tome un baño, comí algo, solo para distraer mi estomago y camine hacia el escondite de mis cigarrillos, un pequeño hueco en la pequeña división entre la habitación de mi madre y la mía.

Quite un pequeño retrato de mi madre y mio, para introducir mis dedos en la pequeña abertura y sacar un cigarrillo, lo lleve a mi boca y volví a colocar el retrato en su lugar cuando, algo muy pequeño, enrollado, cayo de él.

Lo tome del suelo y note que parecía una nota. Sabia que no podía leerla ahora, pues era obvio que estaba siendo vigilado, pero sabia cuando podría hacerlo….

-Tres am-Murmure, era mi señal, el toque de queda comenzaba a esa hora. Toda persona o autoridad, no podía estar en la calle, ¿por que?, nadie lo sabia, algunos elucubraban con la posibilidad de un significado esotérico, la hora del mal, pero para mi era la hora, en que quienes me vigilaban debían volver a sus puestos. Vi como los autos que estaban fuera de mi casa, encendían sus luces y se marchaban lentamente hasta que la calle quedo vacía. Era mi oportunidad, corrí hacia el baño y me senté en el retrete, desplegué la pequeña nota, y comencé a leer, notando en seguida que era letra de mi madre

"Si estas leyendo esta nota, es por que has perdido a alguien.

Posiblemente querrás leer un lo siento o perdón, pero no lo encontraras aquí, por que quiero que te sientas orgulloso u orgullosa, pues tu ser amado fue escogido, para liberar al mundo de la opresión, para quitar la venda de los ojos de los que aman a Kira…El o Ella, será siempre recordado, como quien logro lo imposible…Derrocar a Kira…Por que no hay uno solo, somos varios y al igual que yo, tu no estas solo o sola… "

-¿No estoy solo?- murmure, era lo único que importaba por que lo demás era campaña, eran palabras huecas sin sentido-No estoy solo, por que hay muchos mas…

Sabia que mi investigación, no llegaría a feliz termino, pero debía hacer algo, por que mi madre, solo podía ser solo una mujer con mucha suerte y haber sobrevivido al ataque, así que día tras día, me dedique a tratar de encontrar que había sucedido esa noche, hasta que lo logre…Ingrese al sistema de seguridad de la red Kira y busque todos los videos de esa noche, en un kilometro a la redonda de mi casa. Casi no podía ver y apestaba como los mil demonios, pero había tenido éxito, por que con un enter, vería lo que había sucedido esa noche.

Las imágenes en blanco y negro, me mostraron los últimos segundo de vida, de una decenas, de hombres, mujeres y niños, habían sufrido un ataque ese día, la mitad de ellos habían fallecido casi al instante y la otra mitad, fueron llevados a centros médicos como el de mi madre.

Todos tenían en común, que escribían estas notas suicidas, junto a estos grafitis en los sitios de muertes, pero si yo los vi, los agentes de Kira también, si limpiaron toda la casa, ¿por que habían olvidado la nota suicida?, las repuesta originaron mas preguntas, hasta que lo entendí…

-Un ataque terrorista y cualquiera es un sospechoso- apenas pude murmurar, por que enseguida vi como, las sirenas se escuchaban a lo lejos.- Maldita sea vienen por mi- Tome un cd y comencé a copiar los videos en él, mientras corría hacia mi cama, para levantar mi colchón y sacar los ahorro de toda mi vida.

Escuche el chirrido de los neumáticos contra el pavimento y las botas golpear el cemento.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos- le gritaba a mi portátil, mientras el proceso iba por setenta y ocho porciento.

-Setecientos setenta y siete, abra la puerta- Escuche gritar a alguien- Es la policía, abra la puerta.

-Por dios rápido- casi grito, cuando la barrita verde me indico el porcentaje de ochenta y seis.

-Muy bien derriben la puerta- Ordeno el policía.

-Diablos- grite y escuche los golpes secos contra la madera.

Subían por las escaleras, cuando vi que el 100% marcaba en la barra, abrí la lectora, extraje el CD y vacié un vaso de agua sobre mi portátil, si lo admito no fue lo mas brillante que pudo ocurrírseme, pero era lo único que podía hacer.

Salte por la ventana de mi casa y comencé a correr hacia la nada, por que no sabia donde huir, así que solo corrí, corrí y corrí, mientras era seguido.

Pensé en rendirme, en entregarme, pero en el instante en que me detuve, una mano me tomo por mi camisa y me jalo hacia un lúgubre callejo, mientras tapaba mi boca.

-Suéltame- medio pronuncie, para conectarle un golpe justo en el estomago, pero mi atacante no se quedaría con ello, así que sin saber como, me estampo contra la pared y levanto su puño justo hacia mi rostro.

-Demonios, no has cambiando en nada- esa voz, esa voz, pensé, cuando el extraño personaje dio un paso.

-¿Mello?- Pregunte, viendo sus ojos azules y su cabello amarillo, estaba vivo…

-Vamos- Tomo mi mano y comenzamos a correr, pero sabía que de Kira, no había escapatoria…

End Flash Back

Corriendo por mi vida, fue el instante en donde lo sentí por primera vez. La punzada atravesaba mi pecho y terminaba en mi espalda, mientras un dolor intenso se manifestaba en mi brazo derecho.

Condenado, sabía que lo estaba, pero aun así me negaba a aceptar mi sentencia. Trate de ignorar al máximo el dolor y la evidente gravedad de mis síntomas, mientras obligaba a mis piernas a correr sin detenerme.

-Muévete, pareces una niña- Grito, pero yo estaba llegando a mis limites- Maldición- Murmuro muy audible- Mejor lo hacemos aquí o será muy tarde- Dijo volviendo un poco sus pasos, para tomarme por los hombros y agregar- De rodillas- Sin dudar lo hice, esperando solo su siguiente orden. Hurgo dentro de su chaqueta negra y extrajo de ella una especie de escarpelo muy afilado, lo extendió y agrego- Tienes menos de cinco minutos para extraerlo y no me pidas anestesia, porque lo único que tengo es esta arma- Saco aquella enorme arma plateada extremadamente brillante y giro, solo para alejarse de mí y montar guardia al final de aquel lúgubre callejón..

El escarpelo, temblaba en mi mano, no tenía tino de ningún tipo, pero aun así, subí lentamente la manga de mi playera, para encontrar en pequeño objeto debajo de mi piel.

Mi vena, pulsaba a un ritmo alarmante, mientras el incesante dolor de pecho y espalda me aturdía..

Debajo de una barra, marcada con un siete, yacía el objeto que debía extraer, un fino tubo metálico, cuya función principal era de rastreo e identificación.

Como mi surda temblando, levante el escarpelo y apunte, con la mayor precisión, para hacer el corte.

La hoja se acercaba lentamente a la piel de mi muñeca, cuando el dolor en mi pecho se hizo insoportable.

-Agh- me queje levemente, pero fue suficiente como para hacer que volteara.

-No, no, no- Grito- Maldito perro no se te ocurra morir, no se te ocurra dejar esto así, no tienes ningún derecho- Añadió, mientras yo caía hacia un costado y mi manos se extendía liberando el fino escarpelo. Sentí sus dedos fríos sobre mi cuello- Tu pulso está débil, tienes un infarto- Su voz se hacía más tenue, débil y distante, la luz extrañamente me rodeo, mientras sentía los últimos intentos desesperados de mi acompañante por traerme a la vida. Pude sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío, mientras que mis ojos, captaban la última imagen. Él empuñaba un arma, pensé débilmente, un disparo no sería tan malo, cerré mis ojos, solo para escuchar- No te he ordenado morir- Sentí como algo puntiagudo atravesó la piel de mi brazo derecho y me produjo un dolor quemante.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!- grite….

La muerte es lo que me espera….

* * *

><p><em><strong>Te amo mi vida, te amo holic…TE AMO MI MINI MELLO…TE ADORO CON TODO MI SER…<strong>_

_**FELIZ DIEZ Y SIETE MESES…GRACIAS POR CADA INSTANTE MARAVILLOSO QUE ME HAS REGALADO, GRACIAS MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SER TU….POR ESCOGERME…POR AMARME..**_

_**GRACIAS MI VIDA..**_


End file.
